


Finding Out

by orphan_account



Series: Not Human (Rewritten) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Langst?, Memories, Mind melds, No I dont, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, gagging, get help its 7am and i havent slept because i wrote this, ghoul Lance, haha i love seeing my child suffer, i just, lance has a sister, lmao what are these tags, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A rewritten version of A Secret That Saw The Light of Day)Lance would die without his food, but he didn't want his friends to know.That fucking mind meld ruined everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was a ghoul. Well, wasn’t that kind of obvious? The need for human flesh, the kagune, the inability to eat human food without gagging and throwing up. Well, atleast he had the the food goo, it was like the alien’s black coffee, and it was suitable for him. It wasn’t enough though. He couldn’t survive unless he had something else.

 

Flesh. Human flesh. Too bad he is light years away from his home, where all the humans are. Except for 4. The other paladins, and, his friends. But, he could never harm them, no matter what they do. So, Lance guesses he’ll just have to try not to hurt them in need of food.

 

So, since he needs flesh to survive, why not try Galra?

 

Lance was on a small mission just for Pidge to get some information and blueprints for a ship the Galra was making that was on that ship. Lance was alone. It was perfect for him, really. Once he took everyone down, he could eat and see if it’s actually good.

 

Turns out, it tasted like trash. Not as bad as human food, but still. Absolute trash. Lance got little nutrients from it and it didn’t help him at all. He gagged and forgot the coms were on.

 

“Lance? Why are you gagging?” Hunk asked, with a slightly concerned voice. Lance quickly thought up an excuse, but it obviously wasn’t enough for Hunk.

  
“Uh, what? I wasn’t gagging, what are you talking about, Hunk?” When Lance thought up the excuse, he immediately knew it sounded like absolute horseshit. Surprisingly enough, Hunk didn’t answer. It was Pidge who answered.“Shut up Lance, we know you were gagging. Just admit why.” Lance sighed.

 

“Just the disgusting smell of these Galra. You’d think I’d be used to it by now. Ugh.” Lance said, and it actually sounded reasonable. Lance then walked out of the hallway the dead Galra were in and ran back to his Lion once Pidge yelled that she had gotten all the info. They got out of there quickly and went back to the castleship. Coran and Allura were there congratulating them on a successful mission. Once they were done speaking, Lance went to his room.

 

He layed on his bed for who knows how long once he got there, thinking of how he could not die here without munching on one of his friends. He didn’t want to injure them. He could tell them his secret, and surely Allura and Coran could do something about it, but he thought of all the awful possibilities that could come out of that if it actually happened.

 

He would probably get kicked out of Voltron, or just exiled from his friends because they couldn’t trust if he was going to kill them or not. Of course, he would never hurt them, but they couldn’t know that. He could lose Blue, and he can’t let that happen either.

 

While thinking of the possibilities, Lance fell asleep. He woke up at around 3am Earth time, and everyone was asleep, even the mice. When he went to the bathroom, he noticed that there was a plate of food goo and a note that Hunk must’ve left for him.

 

**Didn’t want to wake you up, so here’s dinner. It’s lemon flavored food goo. - Hunk**

 

Lance smiled at Hunks generosity. He actually liked the taste of the lemon flavored food goo, in contrast to the other flavors, Lance ate, and then took a shower, and then went back to sleep, only to be called up around 3 hours later with a blaring alarm. It wasn’t the alarm they used for Galra attacked, but the ones everyone hated.

 

Unexpected training.

 

Lance hated unexpected training, because, most of the time, it was just a reason for him to get less sleep, and less sleep equals him being unable to control his kagune because he was so tired. He did not need something like that happening. One time back at home, he had the house to himself and set the alarm too early and accidentally released his kagune when he was trying to make black coffee.

 

Lance got up and splashed himself with water quickly to make sure he was awake. He then ran to the training room, and was happy he wasn’t the last one there, because usually he is.

 

Allura and Coran were next to each other, talking quietly so the other paladins couldn’t hear them. When the last person arrived, Allura spoke.

  
“Paladins! Today we are not doing a normal exersi-” Allura was cut off when the paladins sighed in relief. After they were finished, Allura continued. “As I was saying we will be doing an mind melding exercise. Everyone with have a turn where the machine will show your fellow paladins important memories in their lives.” Allura finished and everyone still looked relieved.

 

Lance was freaking out inside. If they did this, he was exposed to all of them! All of them! He knew he was going to have to do this anyways, so he’ll have to get over it. Lance stopped freaking out and accepted defeat.

 

Allura started again. “To see who is going first, Shiro told me of this way of how we can choose. Coran has different length straws in his hand. Whoever pulls the shortest goes first and whoever pulls the longest goes last.”

 

Coran walked up and held his hand out. Every paladin grabbed a straw. Pidge had the longest, followed by Keith, Hunk, Shiro, and then of course, Lance. Of fucking course it had to be him. Just his luck. Well, he just has to get it over with, he guesses. Lance sighed and looked at his friends.“Guess I’m going first.”

 

Allura directed them to the mind meld devices  and Lance put on the one meant for his memories, while everyone put on the ones for seeing his memories and combing through them.

 

The first memory popped up and knew that it was  the exact memory that was going to expose him as a ghoul.

 


	2. Memories (Re-Written)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many memories of Lance

Lance was fucked. He knew that. The first memory was of him going on the date that changed it all. It was with Rioko, a Japanese exchange student, and the ghoul that changed his life. You wouldn't really think they  had anything in common and that the date wouldn't go so well. Long story short, it didn't. But not in the way you'd think. It went wrong in a way of Lance waking up from surgery with a taste for human flesh. Oh well.

When Lance's fellow paladins saw that the memory they were confused. How was this memory important in his life? Keith had a face of semi-disgust. Hunk was visibly confused since Lance had never told him about this. Pidge had her arms crossed, and Shiro looked neutral. Everyone was watching and paying attention though, and watching what is happening. They could all see how normally the date went. They were just walking home and talking about their favorite actors, boring really. They were in for a surprise when Rioko bit off a chunk of Lance's shoulder. 

 

_Lance fell to the ground with a look of terror in his eyes and his shoulder bleeding immensely. Rioko looked at him with a smirk on her face and blood dripping out of her mouth. "You see, here's the thing. I'm a ghoul. But you already new that, didn't you?" Rioko's smiled widens enough to where Lance could see his own flesh in her mouth. "It's funny how humans don't see their predators right under their noses." Rioko paused. Lance looked up at her, with fat tears rolling off of his cheeks. "Oh look. The weak boy is too scared to fight back. Maybe he knows he wont win!" Rioko released her tentacle kagune and impaled Lance with them, holding him above the ground._

 

 The paladins were terrified for Lance. Even if this was a memory and Lance was there with them, they couldn't stop from being worried about what will happen next to their blue paladin.

 

_Lance squirmed in Rioko's kagune with all the energy he had and fell to the ground and was able to run onto a construction site. He needed to get away from her, if he wanted to have any chance of living and seeing his sister again. Rioko was following him, and she was catching up. Lance could hear what she was saying in between muttering under her breath._

_"You can't fucking run from me Lance! You're my food now!"_

The paladins closed their eyes. They didn't want to see their friend, their blue paladin all hurt like this. Their looks from before Rioko revealed herself were gone, and in there faces, was genuine fear.

_Rioko laughed, and was able to wrap her kagune around Lance's left leg, dragging him to her. She was smiling so widely, it made Lance more sick than he already was. Rioko, so distracted by thinking of eating Lance, didn't notice that Lance had gotten out of her grip. He was able to lip further into the construction site and Rioko noticed and took off running after him. Rioko was just about to grab him with her kagune, when Lance heard a snap, and about 20 or so steel beams fell on her, killing her._

_Lance collapsed against a concrete building, and the world turned to black._

 

Lance took off the mind meld helmet. Closing his eyes while trying to forget what he just relived. When Lance took the helmet off, all the other paladins took theirs off as well. All eyes were on Lance with concerned looks. After 5 long minutes, Lance sighed and opened his eyes. 

"Let's just get the rest of this over with." Lance sighed once more and put back on his mind melt helmet. He had accepted that they were going to find out about how he is a ghoul. He couldn't stop it, and plus, there was no going back now. 

Everyone else put back on their helmets, and his memory of him waking  up in the hospital started.

 

_Lance woke up not feeling the same as he as before he was attacked by Rioko. He couldn't eat anything, since it tasted disgusting to him.  He was discharged only a few days afterwards, with his doctor blowing it off as mental trauma that would go away. When Lance got home to his small apartment he shared with his older sister, she wasn't there, working probably, but she had left a note on counter._

_"Hey Lance, so happy you got discharged from the hospital today, sorry I couldn't be there, I had to work. Anyways, I left you some of your favorite food and some of last night's leftovers in the fridge. Hope you like it! Love, Veronica." Lance read the note and just walked out of the room. He flopped on his bed and drifted to sleep._

_When Lance woke up, his sister still wasn't home, probably working a late shift. So, Lance got up and looked at what Veronica left for him. He looked in the fridge to see what was left. Lance smiled. His sister made him some Ropa Vieja, which is what their mother used to make them before she died. He also saw a cheeseburger, and his favorite drink, among other things. He decided to take out the cheeseburger, so he could save some ropa vieja for him and his sister._

_Lance sat down, and look a bite of the food, and almost immediately spit it out. He threw the cheeseburger away, deciding not to eat until his sister gets home and then just goes to sit on the small couch and watch some TV. The first thing that plays its about ghouls, so he puts it on, thinking back to Rioko._

_"You see, ghouls can't eat our food because of their particular taste buds. They can't stand our food, it tastes foul to them. Now, with human flesh, it's quite the opposite. Flesh tastes amazing for them, and they can get the proper nutrients from the flesh."  Lance thought to himself. 'I can't.. that's not possible..' Lance then ran into the kitchen and took out the ropa vieja and looked at it. Every other time his sister made it was great! surely it's great now.. right?  He took it and ate it. The moment the food reached his tounge, he wanted to throw up. Lance set down the food hastily and ran to the bathroom._

_When he reached the mirror, he saw it. Staring him right in the face was himself, but he had a ghoul eye. Red and black in his left eye. Lance punched the mirror and fell the ground, with tears in his eyes._

_He sat there for 5 minutes, sobbing. Then, something overpowered him. Hunger. Lance left his apartment, and grabbed an innocent person from their morning run. He pulled them into an alley and ate them. piece by piece. Once his hunger was sated, his jacket was covered in blood and he had relized what he did._

_He killed an innocent person. Lance cried. He cried so hard. Then, realizing he could get caught, left, crying all the way back to his house. He went back to his bed, and cried himself to sleep._

 

The memory stopped. Then, it started playing a new one. It was of him getting his mask from a friend named Uta. Then it flashed to a memory of Lance killing another person and eating them. The memory was almost done when it stopped and Lance, took off his mind meld and started crying. The paladins took off their mind meld helmets as well and looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this because i wanted originality on the memories, not just what happened with kaneki but with lance and rioko stuck in. hope you guys like this better. xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! xoxo!


End file.
